The Willow in the Meadow
by NeverlandsMockingjay
Summary: "I agreed, I agreed after so long. I have finally agreed to have Peeta Mellark's children" This story is going to get better as it goes along, it will include a proposal, wedding, and Everlark children! I hope to end it by the Mockingjay Epilogue. If you have any suggestions or complaints (i love them) please review! -*Hali*
1. Flashbacks & Breakfast

Under the Willow

The bright morning sun shines in through the window and wakes me from my restless slumber. It hasn't changed at all, every night is the same, I can't sleep without having Peeta by my side.

I look over expecting to find a certain snoring lump next to me.

My eyes widen at the sight of the wrinkled sheets and flattened pillow with no blonde baker on them.

This reminds me of another day, a darker one. The day where I laid alone in a rusty uncomfortable bed.

The day it all started.

My mind floods with images of gore, sadness, and injustice. Effie Trinket smoothens out the slip with Prim's name on it, smiling stupidly, not realizing that she was picking children for a game of slaughter. I hear Prim cry my name and then my day-mare zoomed ahead to the arena. Every death I experienced flashing through my mind, Glimmer and the Tracker-Jackers, Cato and the mutts, Foxface's still body with the berries in hand, the juice staining her lips, Rue in the flowers, Marvel being pierced through the heart with an arrow, everything. It skips ahead again to the old man from District 11 and gunshots. Gale being whipped, his bloody back being soothed by the snow. Peeta volunteering for Haymitch in the Quarter Quell. Peeta's heart stopping and the monkey mutts attacking one of the morphling's, piercing her throat and killing her. Fast-forward, I see Peeta his sweet blue eyes heading for me, and his hands lock around my throat.

I can hear a scream and soon I realize its my own

I start to sob into Peeta's pillow.

It smells JUST like him.

His hands locked around my throat

His hands…

Peeta's hands.

Hands and arms that hold me and help me get through the toughest of nights, hands that knead dough, hands with fingers who have been in my most intimate places. Peeta's hands.

I love Peeta's hands, even though they almost killed me.

* * *

I want food

I pull on a sea green robe and slowly make my way down the stairs into the living room.

It's so messy in here, there's piles of clothing (probably mine), my old pair of hunting boots sprawled across the rug, bread crumbs (kindly provided by Mr. Peeta Mellark), my hunting bag, and some vodka Haymitch must have left here.

Mental Note: clean today

I guess I'm not hunting today.

My stomach grumbles sending me a reminder of why I came down here in the first place. Food.

I creep into the kitchen to find a nice array of cheese buns.

I notice a small, neat note taped to the plate.

_Dear Kat,_

_I went into town to run some errands._

_Be back by noon._

_Love,_

_Peeta_

_P.S: There's hot chocolate on the stove_

My head quickly turns to the stove, what my eyes see does not disappoint my taste -buds, at all.

I enjoy a delicious breakfast of cheese-buns and hot chocolate. Not too shabby

What time is it? 10:07

I want to please Peeta today, I'm gonna get all "dolled" up and give him a treat.

Because I love Peeta.


	2. The First Time

Today's the day.

Today I will propose to Katniss Everdeen.

I've wanted to do this ever since I was about 10, now I will try to make my wish come true.

It was quite hard to know when the right time to ask was. Katniss is very self-conscious, but easy to understand. The problem is, she doesn't give anyone a single clue to what she is thinking or what she wants.

I decided it was time to do this last night.

* * *

_She was asleep peacefully, gray eyes closed heavily. She snores so sweetly, but I'm incredibly glad she doesn't know because then she would be even more self-conscious, and I'm not very fond of that. _

_2:76 AM, June 14_

_That's when she started screaming._

_She twitched crazily and started yelling out "NO, NO, PLEASE SHE'S INNOCENT." _

_Prim. She's dreaming about Prim._

_I wrapped my arms around her as fast as I could enveloping her shaking body in warmth. She immediately stops twitching and yelling._

_She looks up at me with her gray eyes, sparkling with tears._

_"Stay with me" she murmurs _

_"Always" I say_

_"I love you, Peeta" That's it._

_That's precisely why I decided that I was going to propose, Katniss has never said she loved me. I don't care if she was half-asleep or not, she said she loved me. _

_Those three simple words next to my name mean the world to me._

_"I love you too, always."_

_She gently smiled and drifted off to sleep, but I knew that I wasn't sleeping that night. I wouldn't sleep until I had an answer to an unasked question._


	3. The Lost Pearl

Where's my pearl?

I can't find my pearl! Peeta's pearl! I LOST PEETA'S PEARL

I decide to clean the living room first, expecting to find the pearl under the mess. I look under dirty clothing, inside couch cushions, under the rug, and even in Haymitch's bottle of vodka.

No pearl.

* * *

I continue with my plan of looking semi-better than usual for Peeta. I realized this morning that I love him, and I have finally admitted it, I love Peeta Mellark.

I head straight to take a bath and use some of the fancy soaps and bath salts that my prep team sends once a month. I think they expect me to use them in some ways so they keep sending them. But because I am not good with beauty products and such, I gave them away to Haymitch. I think he likes them, he pays us a short visit every time the train from the Capitol comes, expecting he'll find some bath salts.

I kept some as my secret stash, for special occasions. But when you live in District 12, there's not much to celebrate when everyone is gone.

Yes, there's the occasional birthday party or anniversary of such. But Peeta and I try to avoid those. It's hard to live a better life when most of the people you love are gone.

That's why I have Peeta, and Peeta has me. We keep each other strong and make up for our losses.

I use a cream that's supposed to smell like a fresh evergreen tree. It reminds me of the forest and hunting with my father.

I towel dry my hair and wear it down, because that's how Peeta likes it best. Since I do not like having hair in my face. I make an intricate braid around the top of my head, joining the ends together.

It looks pretty good for my first time trying.

I dress in some high wasted-shorts that my mother had sent; she said they're all anyone wears in District 4, that and a shirt that is cut short to reveal some skin, a crop-top I think it's called. All of these names are so hard to remember so I look them up in a "fashion dictionary" Johanna sent for me last year (something about how I sounded even more brainless when speaking about clothes [a subject I try to avoid] with her.)

I don't care about fashion and looking good, but I would do anything to make Peeta happy.

I must admit, I look ridiculous

It's 11 o'clock. He'll be here soon.

In the mean time I'll sit here because if I engage in any other activities (like looking through the memorial book) I might slip away.

**Hey guys, **

**I wasn't sure about this chapter because of the whole "Katniss wears something modern" thing. I tried hard to make it different and appeal more to Katniss. I think I did okay, but I don't like it much. Anyway's please review and i will take any suggestions! don't miss the next chapter, where the "lost pearl" is revealed never lost.**

** -*Hali***


	4. Always

I walk into the new jewelry shop here in District 12.

I go up to the register to see the store clerk, a slim old man with white facial hair and an apron that says "Neverland" on it. What's Neverland? His nametag says Bob Windsor.

" 'ello, young man," he speaks with an accent, "what can I do for ye today?" I realize it's not from the capitol, and neither is he.

"Hi, I came in wondering if you could put a pearl on a ring"

"We sure can, is this any specific type of ring?"

"Yes sir, it's an engagement ring."

"Gonna pop the question aren'tcha?"

"Ye-"

"What's yur name son?"

"Mellark, sir, Peeta Mellark."

His face darkened and cheeks hollowed. "Mellark, huh"

"Yes sir, is there a pro-"

"You's that boy from them slaughter games aren'tcha?"

Nope, he is definitely not from the capitol, or any district.

I didn't answer, I was thinking back to the games. He soon realized I was a little distracted (more like in shock) and coughed up another question.

"Must've been terrible, huh?" I nod. He changes the subject.

"This ring for the Mockingjay?"

"Yes, sir."

"After all I heard, about you's two, I knew you'd end up together."

"Thanks sir she's the lo-"

"Now enough about that," he brings out a catalog. "This here is a selection of what rings we got and what specialties we can add to 'em"

He says some things about the different selections of rings. Then he brings out a box full of pearls.

"Here are some pearls and diamonds and such, you can pick and customize your ring"

I pick out an array of smaller diamonds and a silver band. I look back up at Mr. Windsor

"You gonna pick a pearl, boy?"

"Oh no sir, I have my own that I would like added to the ring." I take the pearl from it's place in my pant's pocket. It shines and gleams under the fluorescent lights in the shop.

"Got yourself a nice pearl there, where'd you get this son?"

And finally he let's me speak

"I gave it to her during one of the games, it was in the sand at the beach, she guards it with her life like it was a piece of me. I stole it today so it could be made into a ring."

The man's face saddened, and he let a tear out. It almost looked comical.

"how touching" he walked over to the tissue box and pulled one out. "I'll tell you what, I'll have this here ring ready by 12 o'clock today." He choked out in between sobs. "You two deserve as much happiness as you can get."

"Thank you sir, I'll be back by then!"

* * *

The rest of the morning was completely uneventful, I spent most of it running errands, so I guess I wasn't _really_ lying to Katniss… It wouldn't be the first time anyways. I've lied to keep her safe, plenty of times.

I paid a visit to the new baker, Mr. Sandenson, and dropped off some gifts for a pregnant Delly Cartwright.

Yes, Thom has finally done it, and it's triplet's too.

As soon as it was 11:30 I walked back to the jewelry shop and Mr. Windsor, where I

would hope to find a shiny new engagement ring for Katniss.

* * *

Mr. Windsor has done an amazing job!

The ring is stunning. He has shined the small pearl to look more brilliant than usual, he also surrounded it by tons of miniscule little diamonds. But the best part is the engraving on the bottom of the band, in a neat and simple cursive he has engraved the word "always."

"It's beautiful."

"and it's free too," he adds "I don't want you paying, you already risked your life for we here people of Panem, paying is not necessary."

"But Mr. Windsor I insist,"

"No boy, keep your dang money."

I accept and leave still leave him a large tip.

As I run out of the shop, I can hear him shouting.

"GO BOY! YOU DESERVE ALL THE HAPPINESS IN THIS WORLD! GOOD LUCK!"

and with those final words, I make my way back home where I will finally see the girl of my dreams.

**Hey guys, **

**I hope you liked this chapter because I worked really hard on creating the character of Mr. Windsor. I personally love him! He's so innocent and just wow, he just sort of popped into my mind. My inspiration for him was Rubeus Hagrid. The proposal is next and do expect it later on today :) Thanks for reading and leave REVIEWS and SUGGESTIONS (cuz i love Love LOVE them) **

**-*Hali***


	5. Peeta's Arrival

**WARNING: Extreme amounts of fluff await you. READ ON if you dare... **

12:07 PM

Where's Peeta? I hope he's alright, he's usually never late.

12:14 PM

Okay NOW I'm worried, if he doesn't show up soon I'm going after him.

!2:17 PM

I can hear someone coming up the front steps and because I am so extremely anxious, I rush to the door before he can even open it

And there he is.

Peeta.

"Hey"he says "someone's excited to see me." he looks up at me and noticing my outfit, gives me a half-smile.

I blush "Hi" where were you? why are you late? you were supposed to be here 17 minutes ago. Are all things I want to say, but instead I stand there hazily looking into his shiny blue eyes.

"So.. I was wondering if I- I mean WE- could spend the day in the meadow?" Now THAT makes up for being late Peeta. Oh my god, I'm starting to sound like Effie! I decide to give up on the whole "Peeta's late thing" because Effie is influencing me and I don't like being influenced, except by Peeta. He can influence me in _any_ way.

"That sounds nice," I say almost unconvincingly, it actually sounds amazing to spend the rest of the day with Peeta, in the meadow. But I don't want to sound too desperate so i "play it cool" (or at least I think I do).

"Uhh, can I come in?" He asks innocently

"Sure, make yourself at home" I tease.

He walks over and squats down on the couch. "Nice place you have here, so clean." he teases, noticing the cleaner state of the living room.

"Oh, this isn't my home," I tease back.

he looks up at me confused "Then where is your home?"

"My home is in your arms." Where in the hell did I get _THAT_ from? Peeta's the one who is supposed to be good with words _NOT_ me.

he looks at me with that sexy little smile he gave me in the arena when I found him by the river. he get's off his seat chuckling and hugs me, enveloping me in what seems like his everlasting warmth.

He smells like freshly baked bread and sweet ripe strawberries.

When he finally let's go he gives me a loving look and stares straight into my dull gray eyes with his sparkling blue gem-like ones.

For the next ten minutes I stand there speechless, wondering what I ever did to deserve him.

I think he walked into the kitchen or something, I don't know what he's doing in there, but when he comes out he's holding a picnic basket.

and hand in hand, we leave for the meadow.

* * *

As soon as we reach the meadow I stop and sit in the grass, like we usually do.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks in a sing-song voice while looking at me funny.

"Sitting, we're here right?"

"Oh, no this isn't our destination, we're gonna do some walking."

"through the woods?" I ask, this doesn't sound like something Peeta would do...

"No," he points to the hilly direction of the meadow, the one away from the forest. "That-a way."

I chuckle and blush, this is embarrassing."oh, okay." I smile at him and go along with his strange plan, because today it seems like I'll do basically anything he says.

he grins and we keep walking in "that-a way" as he said.

* * *

We've been walking for what seems like hours, when we finally come to a what seems like the highest hill.

"Turn around," he says, and so I do. He covers my eyes with his big, warm hands. "I'll be your eyes for now."

I don't like surprises, but I give in and say "okay, just don't let me fall." he hands me the basket and gives me a peck on the cheek "never" I put my hands over his and we slowly walk up the hill.

* * *

"okay... now." he uncovers my eyes but still holds me in his arms. and my eyes widen at the view, "It's amazing... I love it." It really is amazing, there's a willow tree placed perfectly on the right edge, but better yet is the view of the forest and meadow below us. "but I love you more."

"I love you most." he's right, he does, and I'm not sure if I will ever be able to love him as much as he loves me. Haymitch was right, I could live a thousand years and not deserve him. I'm kind of expecting him to kiss me. Instead he squeezes me and gives me lingering kiss on the cheek.

We sit down under the tree and eat lamb stew that Peeta made special "I made it this morning," he says , and honestly he proves to be a great cook as well as a baker. There's also cheese buns, lemonade, and white chocolate covered strawberries that we feed each other. When we're done with our meal we talk and make jokes. We talk about Annie's son Finnick Jr. who will be turning 4 next month, we talk about Delly's due date approaching, about the new baker's 12 year old daughter, Fernanda, who is as sweet as pie and has quite the talent for decorating cakes.

"she loves to read," he says, "she's a very bright girl. She's amazing at decorating cupcakes."

"I'd like to meet her," I say, Peeta talks about her and her charismatic and friendly ways and talents a lot. "she sounds like a great girl"

Then the sun starts to set as we lay there under the willow tree. And we calmly await for Peeta's beautiful favorite colors to come out of hiding.

He puts his arm around me comfortably and we wait.

**Hey guys,**

**Even though it doesn't look like a cliffhanger, it's meant to be one. So yeah... hold on tight now, Peeta has a question next... what will it be? ANYWAYs I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'm sorry I haven't updated, but you know school and such... PLEASE REVIEW! and if you have ANY Suggestions.. I'LL TAKE THEM! come on guys don't leave me hanging all alone. **

**- *Hali***

**P.S: OMG! who saw the Catching Fire Teaser Trailer this weekend?! leave me any comments down below. Did you cry? Did you scream? did you punch a pillow? Do you want to hide out in a corner until November 22. 2013? (cuz i'll join you) these are just a few of the things I did, BEFORE it started (hahaha...) **

**P.P.S: "Because of her, they all pose a threat; Because of her, they all think their invincible." AHHAHHAHHAHA hajkhfdjkhlajkdsf (some serious fangirling was done) who else thought Peeta ****_was looking nice_****?(by nice i mean, extremely hot, sweet, beautiful, and Peeta-ish)**


	6. The Proposal

Her hair is flying in the wind, whipping everywhere and getting in her face. I guess this is why she likes to keep it up... She looks beautiful though, she looks free.

The sun is setting and the beautiful streaks of the firey colors of orange, red,yellow, and pink are spread out across the sky. I want to freeze this moment, with my arm around her, her head on my shoulder, the sunset right in our faces.

Now's my chance...

I slowly take out the little box trying not to be obvious,

"it's beautiful" she says and looks at me with her glimmering gray eyes.

I take this moment and open up the little box, revealing the ring.

Her gray eyes widen and she clasps her hands over her mouth.

I don't kneel, I think proposing in front of the sunset is cheesy enough, but kneeling might ruin it for her.

"Katniss,"I say. she nods in response, trying to stay strong and not cry. "Katniss Everdeen, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She sits there, speechless.

"You know what, my answer is right?" she says raising an eyebrow

"Uhhh, yes, I hope?" please say yes, please say yes.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" she exclaims getting up and leaping into my arms. I twirl her around and we fall onto the picnic blanket. And I kiss her, right then and there.

I've been trying not to kiss her -on the lips- because I was waiting for this exact moment. When we finally break free of our sweet kiss, she stares at me with hunger in her eyes. Then she leans in for another one, and we start making-out. She's on top of me, and she's taking control. I lick her lips and she takes it as a signal to lick her way into my mouth. Our tongues seem to be wrestling somewhere in there, but mine is winning.

Katniss tastes like freedom...

She unzips my pants and looks up at me as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead." I wink. although I'm quite nervous, I go along with her plan.

And we make sweet passionate love there, under the willow tree. In the place where I proposed, in the place where she said yes.

**Hey guys, **

**Ummm... well there ya go! I hope you liked "The Proposal." I know it was cheesy so i eliminated the whole kneeling thing. BUT HEY, they were making out under the stars, ****_and_**** they maid "sweet, passionate, love." The next chapter I'm gonna introduce you guys to that "Fernanda" girl, I hope you like her, she was my friends idea. I know it's short, BUT PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS! AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! I need idea's people, I can't work alone ;)**

**-*Hali***

**P.S: please recommend this story to your friends or something. I would really appreciate it!**


	7. Fernanda

**JUST A QUICK SHOUT-OUT TO _Fangirl in a fandom world. _who is an amazing writer and user, go check out some of her stories. She's got great fics on the hunger games, (one of them being a ship between Katniss and Peeta's daughter and Finnick and Annie's son) **

I wake up, around 8 o'clock in the morning, and this time the blonde, snoring lump is right next to me breathing rhythmically under the sheets. He's so sweet.

I look down at the ring on my left ring finger. It's so beautiful, and the way he proposed made everything absolutely _perfect._ I'm just glad he didn't kneel, that would have been very cheesy, and there's been enough cheesiness around here for too long (3 days to be exact)...

I remember that it's Friday, and it's the last day of school for the children. If the Hunger Games were still active, tomorrow would be the reaping... but the Capitol is no longer in control.

* * *

On our way back home yesterday(after Peeta proposed and we made love under the stars...)Peeta left a letter for Mr. Sandenson, (who has now retired and left the bakery to his son-in-law Andres Fisher) asking for permission for his granddaughter to pay us a visit, for the day.

I really want to meet this little girl Peeta talks so much about.

I decide I'll make some eggs for Peeta today, Peeta made me breakfast yesterday so I'll make him some today.

I go down to the kitchen and crack two eggs and start to cook them. I hope Peeta likes eggs...

Then I remember once again, that Peeta proposed yesterday. That I agreed to be his wife, but I don't deserve him, I never have and I never will. Haymitch said so himself.

Peeta says that I make him happy and that I'm the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. But why would he want to spend the rest of his life with a girl he thinks is a mutt? A girl who will refuse to give him children. He deserves more, not me. I don't deserve anyone, no one at all. Because I am full of fire and I cause war and endanger those around me.

But that's why I chose Peeta, because he knows how to put out the fire inside of me, and how to keep me safe.

* * *

He wakes up at about 10 o'clock, and he happily eats his eggs on a slice of toast. I pour a glass of orange juice, and he gulps it down.

"thanks," he says. I nod "Are you happy about meeting Fernanda?"

"Oh, yes." I say. "She sounds like a great girl!" and she does, and for the first time since my father died, I am anxious about meeting a complete stranger.

* * *

It's 3:24 when we both hear a knock on the door. Luckily the house is cleaner (thanks to my attempt at cleaning yesterday) and we are both dressed and showered. I'm wearing something much more myself than yesterday, I look like myself and feel like myself. Peeta seems to notice too, because he complimented my casual look. "Back to normal, just the way I like you." he said huskily. And I gave him a tempting kiss on the forehead, not on the lips, because we were about to meet a child. Age appropriate behavior was needed.

He heads to the door and opens it, "Hey Fez," he says playfully, taking her backpack and hanging it on the coat rack, "Nice to see you." I stand, waiting in the living room, waiting for her to enter.

She's a pretty little girl. Average height for her age (around 5'1), she's skinny but curvy, like an hour-glass shape. She wears her long dark hair (of a confusing black-brown color) in a high pony-tail, wrapping a slim braid around the elastic, her eyes are almond shaped and are of a soft, sweet dark brown color, like chocolate. She has a lighter shade of olive skin than me, her lips are thick and red like blood.

She wears her school uniform. A red, blue, and white plaid skirt that covers her thighs about more than half way. She has a gray cotton shirt with an oval-like collar and wears a navy blue pull-over sweat-shirt over it. Her sweat-shirt has the letters **PA** (Panem Academy) engraved on them, and a small **12** is engraved on the bottom of it. Her white socks are pulled up to her knees and she wears a pair of light navy blue and white sneakers. She has a big book in her hand.

"Hi," she says, she has a sweet comforting ring to her voice. She extends her hand out and I shake it "I'm Fernanda Fisher."

"I'm-" "Katniss Everdeen," she interrupts "I know, you saved thousands of peoples lives, I was only 7 but I remember everything vividly." She gives me a sweet familiar smile, a smile like Prim's."You're the mockingjay." She says innocently.

I stand back mute, unable to process words, she's like Peeta, she has a way with words. Her words moved me, and only two other people in the world have ever been able to move me with words, and one of them is gone.

Peeta is standing in front of the coat rack behind her. A slight smile etched on his face, I know what he's thinking: _I knew you'd like her._

She looks up at me "I'm sorry di-"

"Oh, no" I smile "It's okay, thank you" I say

"No," she says playfully "thank you."

I smile at her. She smiles back innocently, then looks down to my left hand and sees the ring. Her eyes widen, making them look like two big round pieces of chocolate. She just raises an eyebrow at Peeta and he nods, and then she hugs him. Peeta hugs her back.

Peeta likes children, he especially like's her.

* * *

As the day goes on, I discover that Fernanda is a mixture of talents. She was originally from District 4, but moved here due to natural disasters as soon as the war ended. Her parents are Andres Fisher and Ginger Sanden, she also has a little brother that she never mentions. She is skilled in painting, baking, and decorating things. She wants to learn how to hunt, she says it's something she's always wanted to do. Peeta mentions that she's a singer, pianist, and actress. Fernanda has a great sense of humor as well, she's managed to make _me _laugh.

"You've got quite the array of talents," I say. " I'd like to see you do them some time."

She blushes deep red, and I notice that when she blushes her cheeks turn a cherry red color.

"I'll show them all to you one day," she says "I swear." she chuckles

"I'm looking forward to it." I say "keep your promise."

We play board games for the rest of the day and talk about each other.

and when she leaves, I ask her to come back tomorrow or the day before, or any time. Because for the first time in years, I have made a friend. (a young one)

And I decide that I like this girl, she reminds me of Prim, Rue, Finnick, and Peeta. Peeta says she reminds him of me, but I disagree. She's too sweet to be like me.

* * *

After what seemed like a short day full of laughs and friendship, me and Peeta give up and head to bed.

He kisses me good-night and we turn out the lights.

Peeta is very influential, he did it on purpose. He made me make a friend

**Helloooo people,**

**I am here once again, bringing you what I promised in the last part. AN INTRODUCTION TO THAT FERNANDA CHICK. She is probably gonna become an important part of this story, and because this is my take on the mockingjay epilogue, I added a character that will help guide Katniss and help Peeta. BECAUSE Peeta is not a miracle worker, although it may seem like it, he needs help at times, and thats where Fernanda comes in. ANYWAYs I hope you guys loved this chapter just as I did, and if you didn't PLEASE leave a comment or suggestion or review, WHATEVER **

**-*Hali***

**P.S: Thanks to all of you who told me about your catching fire reactions, YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	8. A Hunting Trip

I shuffle down the stairs and into the kitchen to have a quick meal, before she gets here.

It's July 16th today, it's been precisely a month and two days since I met the raven-headed girl with talents to spare. Throughout this time, Peeta & I got to know her a bit more. She apparently enjoys swimming (no surprise there, she is from district 4). Peeta came to the conclusion that her favorite color was royal blue, she wears the color a lot. I decided that I would take her out into the forest to hunt today, see how things worked out.

Peeta stumbles down the stairs wearing absolutely nothing but a pair of striped green boxers.

"Nice boxers," I begin "but I'm sure it would be best for you to head upstairs and change before she get's here."

He puts his hand on his hips in and awkward pose, "What ever happened to freedom of expression?" He teases

"First of all,_ that_ would be freedom of exposure" I chuckle "and no twelve-year-old girl wants to see that."

"How would you know?" he shoots back and flexes his muscles and give me a "seductive" grin.

"Because I was one, once-upon-a-time" i shot back. "Now go freshen up, maybe some cool water will knock the crazy off"

"Yes mother" he gives me and exaggerated sigh, and heads up the stairs

"I love you" I say in a barely audible whisper.

"me too." he yells down the stairs.

I grin to myself and shove a spoonful of oats in my mouth.

* * *

I clean up quickly, and wash my hands. As I wipe my hand off on my pants, I hear the familiar knock on the door.

"Coming" I squeak

I go open the door to find a raven-haired girl with gleaming chocolate-brown eyes. She wears loose dark blue-jeans and a pair of brown combat boots. Her shirt has a mouse-like silhouette, a big circle with two little ones on top.

"Hi, Kat" she grins "I'm here" she waves to someone behind me. "Hey bread-boy" she says in an unamused tone

I chuckle at her seemingly simple, but fitting nickname for Peeta.

"Come on in Fernanda." I say chuckling.

"Will do"

Peeta rushes over and picks her up. "This is punishment for calling me bread-boy" he spins her around twice while she laughs. Peeta then sets her down straight on the ground and laughs to himself.

"Worst punishment ever." she says happily

I stare at them while they argue and tease each other happily. This is the thing about them, they have this entertaining brother-sister relationship, where they seem to just make fun of the weirdest things and argue and debate things helplessly (no harm done, ever)

"I'll be right back" I announce.

I head upstairs and grab my coat and bow. I grab my gift for Fernanda. It's a long rectangular box with a blue bow on it.

As soon as I come down I can hear them laughing again.

"Here, Fez." I say, handing her the box. "for you."

"For meeee?" she says while yawning.

"yes, for youuu." I smile at her.

"Thanks Kat." She beams. She quickly opens the box and pulls out the black bow. It's just her size, and custom-made, by myself. "It's stunning" she said,her eyes wide. "I love it"

"you better," I say "i've been working on it nonstop all week."

"she has." Peeta says, "she really has" he says in a darker tone. This is indeed, just a result of his sexual frustration. I told him he wasn't getting anything until I was done with my project.

"Okay, then..." Fernanda says awkwardly, quickly noticing the darkness in his tone. She looks up at me expectantly. "Shall we go?"

"Oh ,yeah, sure" We then head to the forest. Leaving Peeta behind to fend for himself for the day.

* * *

She proves to be very quiet in the woods. she takes careful quiet steps, like a fox. And when I turn around to see if she is still behind me, I see Rue in her eyes for a second. But i quickly pass the thought so I don't become upset today.

I teach her how to shoot, and she hit's tree on her first try.

"Great job, maybe we should move on to a real target now" I tell her. she nods in approval.

We walk farther a long and find a brown hare.

I help her get in place to shoot, and she pulls her arrow back and shoots the hare through the middle.

"Even better, Nandi." I give her a high-five which she returns enthusiastically.

"this is fun" she says. We take the hare and shove it in the sack.

"let's get something more difficult." I tell her

"What? like a bird?" she asks curiously

"No, like a deer." I tell her. Her eyes widen at the mention of a deer.

Her mouth makes the shape of a perfect "o" "woah" she says.

"come on," i tell her "this way.

"mmkay"

* * *

We spot a deer about 3 hours later, but in the mean-time we shot a couple of birds, and a hare.

We both aim at it from afar, so we don't startle it.

I hear a shuffling sound and a howl, and the deer scurries.

Wild dogs.

"RUN." I tell her "QUICKLY" we both run in the direction of the meadow as fast as we can.

I turn my head slightly and see a brown dog, it looks absolutely gross. I think about shooting it, but what would i do with a giant dog, Greasy Sae doesn't use them anymore. and I can't afford to stop running. As it closes in on us, we run to a tree and I give her a lift.

She pulls me up and we wait until the thing get's tired of growling at us. We play a couple of games up there, rock paper scissors, thumb wars, hand games basically. Soon after we hear the dog run off and I wait to give her the signal so we can leave.

* * *

We leave and head back to the victors village, passing through the old rubble of the seam. (or what used to be the seam)

We get home around 5:30 and our greeted by a meal of spaghetti, Fernanda's favorite, and cheese buns, mine.

Peeta greets us both with a smile, and tells us both to wash up while he sets the table.

As we eat, her bombards us with questions.

"What'd you do?"

"did she shoot anything?"

"Is she good?"

"any trouble?"

I explain to him in full detail about the wild dog, and tell him that Fernanda has another talent, archery. Fernanda tells him about the hare, and the birds.

By the time we're done eating it's 8:06, and she gets ready to leave.

"No, young lady, you're staying here." Peeta says.

"yeah," I tell her. "it's too long a walk back to town and, you don't know what can happen."

"Don't worry, I'll be okay!" she re-assures us "Really, it's not even that late, plus grandpa will freak if I don-"

"NO" we both interrupt.

"I'll be calling your grandfather to let him know you'll be staying here" I tell her "So get your butt upstairs, and into some pajamas."

"Yes Kat." she winks and grins happily. "Night guys." she says as she heads up the stairs yawning.

"Good Night, Nandi." we both say.

* * *

As she leaves me and Peeta share some kisses and head upstairs to bed.

"Good night fiancée." he tells me.

"night, love." i tell him yawning.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**It's been SOOOOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED. I'm SOO SORRY. School was terrifying and, i got on the cheer team (yay me!) I have some suggetions and a poll.**

**- Modern day Everlark story (with growing up and other fluffiness)**

**- Romione, (POLL) one-shots or story. vote on either in the reviews please.**

**Please review and favorite, whatever! you know what I mean. all that good stuff! It means a LOT! and I want to thank Fan Girl in A Fandom World for the shoutout hehe! **

**-*Hali***


End file.
